What a Troublesome Woman
by Jessica Moon
Summary: Yoshino and Shikaku don't get along, but why do they keep getting closer? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

I love ShikakuxYoshino! Not enough about them on this site... I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Yoshino had just returned from her mission under the most difficult man in the world, Nara Shikaku. She stomped to her house slamming the door. "Watch it!" One of her four brothers shouted and she scowled passing them to go upstairs, they were wrestling in the living room.

"I hate men!" She screamed slamming her bedroom door shut. She curled up in her bed, Shikaku was an awful person, he criticized her when she did most of the work for her well he slept, and he made sexist comments that if she collected as stairs she'd be able to get to the moon.

"Yoshino, Hikari is here!" One of her brothers called and Yoshino came down slowly and smiled at her friend. Hikari had lovely red hair and gray eyes.

"Yoshino-chan, I got a date." Hikari said and Yoshino smiled and congratulated her friend. "It's a double date though so I need you." Hikari begged

"No way, I'm banning men from my life." Yoshino said and Hikari raised a brow as Yoshino's brothers let out a war call and ran past them shirtless. "My brothers are little boys not men." Yoshino said easily.

Hikari sighed heavily and pouted, something Yoshino was weak against. "Alright, but just this once." She bargained.

--

Yoshino couldn't believe it, Hikari's date was Nara Shikaku, and hers was Inoshi his player friend. "So you just got back from a mission, how'd it go?" Hikari asked pushing her hair back making it glint in the light, of course Hikari knew that made it prettier.

"Ask you friend, she was the one who almost failed it." Shikaku said accusing Yoshino with his eyes.

Inoshi shoved his buddy. "No one so cute could ruin a mission." He said and took Yoshino's hand in his.

Yoshino pulled it away and cross her arms and glare at Shikaku. "Yes I did almost ruin it, because you had me so tired out from doing all the work before hand that I could barely fight four huge men, well you what…oh yes knocked out the guard who was shorter then me." She retorted cold and Shikaku rolled his eyes.

"Women are useless and troublesome if you don't force them into working, still their troublesome." He said and sighed. "Waste of flesh." He said and Yoshino raised a brow.

"Oh come on women have pretty flesh." Inoshi said trying to reclaim Yoshino's attention. "Especially brunettes with tan skin." He added, but Yoshino wasn't done arguing.

"Shikaku you said your father or fathers had sex and gave birth to you or did you just appear? Please tell me how you were born with women being so useless." She quipped and Shikaku rolled their eyes.

"Yes, the old pregnancy thing, I'm wrong women aren't useless, they make warm bed, give birth and do housework, happy?" Shikaku questioned.

Yoshino felt the table crack under her furious grip. "Come on Yoshi-chan he's just messing." Hikari said and Yoshino released the table.

"Yoshi, doesn't that mean good luck, what irony that I'm unfortunate enough to be stuck on a date with Lady Feminist and proof that women are not the smarter of the species." Shikaku said and Yoshino jumped over the table to kill him.

"Yoshi-chan!" Hikari yelled tugging at her.

Yoshino clawed at Shikaku and snarled. "I'm just going to make sure he never produces any other stupid macho-ass babies!" Yoshino screamed and Inoshi pulled her away, getting a few smacks in the face.

Shikaku stared at her shocked, before he started yelling. "Little Psycho! Did you get dropped on the head as a baby?" He demanded getting right in her face. "Apologize." He demanded pinching her chin in his hands.

Yoshino spat in his face and he jerked back a wiped it off with his hand eyes burning with fury. "Get out." The manager said and they excited, Inoshi was no longer holding Yoshino, but Shikaku back.

"I'm not going to hit her, just give her a good lecture." Shikaku yelled and Yoshino scowled being pulled away by Hikari.

Yoshino had calmed down and Hikari was talking now. "What an awful man that Shikaku is! His friend seemed much nicer." She said and Yoshino shrugged. "You didn't see how he was worried about you?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, yeah. What was his name?" Yoshino asked, she had focused on Shikaku. Hikari shook her head in shock and they divided to go home.

--

Yoshino got a rude awakening in the morning as her eyes opened. About to scream, her mouth was cover, Shikaku sat on her desk reading her book. "Morning sunshine." He said removing his hand.

"Were going to smother me in my sleep or something?" Yoshino demanded, how'd he get in here.

"You need new window locks." He said like reading her mind as he got off her desk and put the book back. "And I didn't come to kill you and came because I'm missing something." He said

"Besides your brains?" she asked

"Yeah, yeah what ever princess. Have you seen a silver hoop?" He asked and she raised a brow.

"No. Why? Did you plan to give it to your girlfriend?" Yoshino questioned and Shikaku snorted.

He looked on her desk before sitting on it again. "No, I'm single." He responded.

"Surprise, surprise." She responded and he actually chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure you have a line of boyfriends." He quipped and she shrugged, so she spent her Saturday nights with her brothers eating like pigs.

"Yeah, yeah I don't have you earring so you mind getting out of my room?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Not like your doing anything important in it." Shikaku said and Yoshino rolled her eyes.

"I don't know I was thinking of changing." She said and he shrugged, not leaving. "Pervert! Get out." She said and he chuckled.

"Trust me I've seen far more attractive women in much, much less then what your wearing now." He said, but left via window. Yoshino looked at what she slept in a tank top and boxer shorts, nothing dirty.

She was glad he had left; she didn't know they'd be seeing each other a lot more in the near future.

* * *

More chapters to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Gasp I updated. Whoooooooooooooooo! I don't own teh Narutoz. Okay can I say bitch in teen?

* * *

Yoshino stared at The Fourth Hokage, Minato. "Another mission with him?" Yoshino demanded and Minato nodded. "And he's in charge of me?" She said with disgust.

"Yoshino you know Shikaku-san has my full trust." Minato said, feeling a headache coming on, Yoshino would be difficult. She was always difficult. "He's a good guy." He added.

Yoshino rolled her eyes and scowled. "No he's not." She said, but listened to the mission assignment. Basically to bring food to the base that's fighting off the Rock Village in the Great Ninja War.

Shikaku entered, late and glared at Yoshino. "What's she doing here?" He asked. Minato merely sighed; he didn't want to deal with this. Yoshino elbowed Shikaku in the stomach. Minato really didn't want to deal with this.

"Cut it out." Minato said and they paused their fighting. "Now I'm expecting a successful mission. Especially since you've worked together before, but also Shikaku knows he had a friend at that base." Minato said and Shikaku's face fell.

Yoshino nodded, she'd deal with Shikaku as if it was her life's mission. "We won't fail." She promised.

--

Unless one of them coming back as a pile of bones counted as failing, they were at each other's throats. "You move a little faster?" Yoshino demanded.

"I'm carrying more then you are." Shikaku snapped and there was a long pause before Yoshino just snickered. "Bitch." he muttered.

"What did you call me?" She asked in a deadly calm, such as clam before the storm. Shikaku grinned pleased to get her riled.

"You heard me." He said enjoying as her face twisted into a deadly fury. She lunged at him, which he pivoted and dodged. "I don't have a scratch on my beautiful face, you're not putting one on it." He said and she lunged again.

"I'll do much worse then that!" She shouted, then like a break of silence there was a twig snapping. "Some one heard." She said quietly. Shikaku backed toward the rocky slopes, melt into the shadows almost.

He grabbed Yoshino's wrist pulling her in when she froze. "Shut up and stay still." He whispered in her ear, it made she shiver. Hearts beating loudly together in the small covered the jagged rocks provided.

A man, cloaked in black only his yellowed eyes showing came out, he had claw like weapons on his hands. "Here little girl, I'm not going to hurt you." He said and listened, he heard breathing. "I just want to PLAY!" He shouted, and his claw slashed through the rock Shikaku and Yoshino hid by.

"Shit." Shikaku said pretty much throwing Yoshino a few feet away, the stood prepared the use his shadows to strangle hold the man.

The man's eyes glittered with sick excitement. "I caught some lovers." He said and lunged forward quickly; his claws ready to rip through Shikaku's skull, but Yoshino pulled Shikaku back by the hand and the claw only cut skin.

Shikaku felt the blood dripping down his neck, hot and smooth. He shadow leaped forward, it wrapped around the man's neck, strangling him. "Oh ow, this hurts so bad." his whole face burned with pain. He sat down, he was tired now.

Yoshino opened up her pack and found a few medical supplies, she was no medic Nin, but she could work medicine. "We need to clean it up." She said and washed it with a clean cloth, it stung.

"Man you really suck at healing." He commented, and she applied the ointment, which burn worse then the wet cloth she knew with out warn, he face scrunched in pain. "Troublesome woman." He muttered.

She smiled that was starting to sound like a compliment. "Yeah, yeah." She replied uncaringly well wrapping his face with a bandage. Neither particularly noticed for her to apply all this medical treatment she had to be in his lap.

Well once she was done they noticed. "You'll take any excuse to me on me huh?" He said and she slapped him across his face, where she just bandaged. "Oh Mother of Konoha!" He shouted pushing her from his lap.

"I'm sorry." She said, actually feeling bad. Shikaku stared in slightly surprise before smirking, he was a genius and a man, she was troublesome, but pretty he had to admit.

"Kiss it better." He said and waited, maybe she'd do it, maybe she's slap him again. She paused, she was tempted to kiss him, he seemed a lot…manlier now that he beat up another ninja. Instead she scowled and picked up her pack.

"Let's go." She said ignoring his request, he sighed standing up, his pack filled with supplies and food for the base weighed him down so he had to shift to stand.

--

Yoshino and Shikaku sat where they set up camp; they were only day away from the camp. They had moved quickly enough that it only took a day to get where they were now. Yoshino curled on the mat she had for sleeping, they were up in mountains and the air cooled considerable.

"So cold." She said edging closer to the tiny-fire. Big one would send smoke and people would be able to find them. She glared at Shikaku; in her mind she hated him for being warm. He was huge wind didn't cut through him like it did her.

She slung the blanket over her ready to approach him, he sleep like a rock he wouldn't notice her, she'd get warm wake up before him, he'd never be the wiser. Too bad her blanket caught on fire. She shrieked dropping and trying to stamp it out, she was barefoot so she stopped that jumping back and tripped over Shikaku.

So she ended up staring face to face with him, her thighs pressed against his stomach. "What?" He demanded then turned looking at her burning blanket, he stamped it out and sighed, "You're going to freeze."

Yoshino stared at him and stood, and glared. "I don't mind." She said and moved to where her mat was and sat hugging her legs, Shikaku stared at her and laughed.

"I'm not going to let you do that, c'mon." He said patting the extra space on his mat. Yoshino glared, fidgeted and shook her head. "Troublesome, just come here." He demanded and she obeyed. "Stupid woman." He muttered covering his blanket over them.

Yoshino shifted to get comfortable, he was incredibly warm. Curling her whole body, even her toes she fit nicely against his stomach. "Night." She said tired.

--

The morning was surprisingly un-awkward, she woke up first, blushed, but got away from his arms, because they wrapped around her well they slept, and now she fixed breakfast. "Smells good." Shikaku mumbled waking up rubbing his eyes.

Yoshino shrugged, excited form the compliment though she hid it. "Here, we'll be there before nightfall if we hurry." She said handing him some food. He ate ravenously. Their eyes met and both smile, maybe she/he wasn't so bad, passed through their heads before looking away.

* * *

Oh yeahs.


End file.
